The goal of this research is the isolation and subsequent structure determination of antitumor agents from some 300 plants that occur abundantly in the southeastern region of the United States and four tropical plants which grow in Peru and Puerto Rico. Mississippi plants to be examined are from the genus Sarracenia, some thirty species of "marsh plants", as well as, some 200 other species. All species which grow in Mississippi have been described in the literature as having medicinal value and many species have been used, first by the Choctaw Indian Medicine men and more recently by other Mississippians for the treatment of cancer. Particular emphasis will be placed on examination of the following plants which have demonstrated significant activity against p 388 lymphocytic leukemia: Spartina cynosuroides, S. alterniflora, S. patens, Juncus roemerianus, J. effusus, Elephantopus carolinianus, Oxalis dillenii Jacq., Hibiscus moscheutos, Sagittaria, Distichlis spicata, Phragmites, Scirpus robustus, S. validus, Scirpus americanus, Sarracenia flava, S. alata, S. leucophylla, Lobelia portoricensis (Puerto Rico), Conobaea scoparioides (Peru), Davilla aspera (Peru), Capsicum macrophyllum (Peru), and Stizophyllum riparium (Peru).